For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-110080 (Patent Document 1) describes an offset correction method which detects differential output voltages in a state that differential input voltages of a variable gain type amplifier are set to be the same electric potential as each other and which applies an offset voltage between differential input terminals of the variable gain type amplifier so that the differential output voltages become zero.